


Jealous

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Baby Lexa & Her Favorite Cousin, Anya [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Jealousy, Tags Are Hard, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Anya doesn't like Lexa's new friend.





	Jealous

Anya sits on the couch sulking.

Yes, she – a grown woman – at 30 years of age, is sulking.

Why?

"Mama! You have to hear this one! It's so funny! Luna tells it the best," Lexa says cheerfully, hooking her arm with her  _best friend's_  and dragging her to her mother.

Lexa and Indra laugh along with Luna as she tells some story about something that Anya doesn't care in the slightest about.

She doesn’t like the teen.

Not because she's  _Lexa's new_ _bff_ _,_ she mocks.

It's on principle.

She should've gotten Lexa out of that party if she were really her friend.

And she's too controlling, always trying to spend time with her and everything.

And she's fake, the way she talks and the stories she tells and how she acts.

It's all an act.

Anya isn't fooled.

"Still over here brooding I see," Raven comments, plopping down beside her.

Anya glares at her.

"Stop being jealous and go over there and  _socialize_."

Anya scoffs. "I am  _not_  jealous."

"Sure you are," Raven retorts as though it was obvious.

(It was.)

"You don't like that Lexa is so close with someone that isn't you or her parents. Especially that it's someone a bit older than her so she seems wiser when you're that age. You feel like she's butting into your role in Lexa's life."

Anya doesn't respond.

"It's okay to feel threatened you know," her wife continues. "Honestly, I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner. But really you should just be glad that your favorite baby cuz has another person to rely on, right?" Raven smiles at her encouragingly.

The blonde sighs, grumbling her agreeance.

Raven stands, holding out her hand. Anya grabs it and allows herself to be pulled up, moving their hands to entwine their fingers.

They head to the group chatting and Lexa smiles at them.

They spend the rest of the day chatting and playing games.

Lexa keeps Anya and Luna near her, naturally directing conversations in a way that forces them to interact with each other.

Luna doesn't seem to mind but Anya doesn't look particularly pleased.

Plus, Anya knows Luna figured out why she doesn't like her and the smirk she gets for it makes her want to smack her.

At the end of the day, Anya acknowledges – to herself – that Luna isn't the  _worst_ person her cousin could be friends with.

But she still doesn't like her.


End file.
